Xenok and Laxanita Adventures
by Xenok
Summary: This story is based on OC characters and how they came to be in the organization and many more events! Please review thanks!


Xenok and Laxanita Adventures! (Remake)

I stopped running once I finally caught up with the long brown-haired girl that was my sister, "Thanks…for waiting Nita!" I said sarcastically while trying to catch my breath. The girl turned her blue eyes on me with a smirk, "You were looking around in that store and I assumed you wanted to be left alone." She shrugged although we both knew that what she said was not true. I rolled my eyes and finally managed to catch my breath as I stood up straight from my resting position. My sister picked her bag from the ground and started walking without giving me any warning or sign that she was. I sighed and rolled my eyes, grabbing my own backpack and swinging a small duffel bag across my shoulder as I followed her.

Soon, we arrived at the train station which was, surprisingly, pretty empty. My sister and I bought our tickets ahead of time so we headed straight for the train and gave the man in the uniform (don't know what they're called) our tickets. He waved us in with a bored expression and went on with his job. We settled in and put our belongings above us, making ourselves comfortable in the seats below them. The train began to move after a few more minutes and I began to watch the scenery pass by. It seemed peaceful and calm…but everything had its disturbances didn't it? Still, I couldn't help but admire the green hills and the sun hitting its horizon.

I don't know how I fell asleep but before I knew it something (or someone) was shaking me persistently. I opened one eye lazily to find my sisters' long hair pretty much in my face. I shook my head and waved my hand at her so she can move away. She stood up straight and looked at me, "We're here so get up before the train leaves again without us getting off." I grunted and got up like she said, getting my belongings as I did so and shuffled towards the exit with Laxanita in tow.

My own icy blue eyes widened slightly in amazement at the design of this place. I know, you people are probably thinking: What the hell is so amazing about a damn train station? Well I'll tell you! *Ahem* this train station was unlike any other I have seen in my recent travels. The walls and ceilings were a nice soft brown almost like caramel along with the sun coming in through the windows high above giving the scenery a calm, sleepy quality that quickly helped my nerves about moving to a new place. In fact, I was standing around looking here and there like an idiot that I didn't notice my sister walking away along with people giving me curious stares. I blinked a couple of times and looked down as a small blush of embarrassment crept over my face. "Xenok nee-Chan! Nee-chan!" said a voice which quickly made my head snap up in response as I spotted my sister already at the entrance. Big surprise. I scurried over to her as quickly as possible which was pretty easy since I tend to walk fast all the time. I couldn't help but notice the lack of people at this station as well as the last one. Were these towns just not that heard of or what? Anyway, Laxanita stood in front of the entrance with arms crossed," Can you walk any faster? I'd like to get things settled before its tomorrow." An angry mark appeared on my head which wouldn't have been visible to the human eye unless you were anime (haha~). I rolled my eyes and wordlessly walked past her, opening one of the glass double doors and held it open for her to exit as well.

She thanked me with a mock curtsy and walked past, waiting at the bottom of the stations stairs. I walked out after her, blinking rapidly from the bright afternoon sun.

As I neared her, a strange thing happened. Behind Laxanita, a few feet away, a weird oval portal seemed to pop up with nothing but endless darkness as something or rather someone stepped out of it. I stood rooted to my spot gawking at the weird portal thing and the hooded figure walking past as if nothing was out of the ordinary, until he saw us that is. Then he ran off, the portal closing behind him without leaving a trace that it was there in the first place as my sister was just beginning to turn around to look at what I was staring at.

She looked back and forth from me to the empty spot with an annoyed/confused look on her face," What are you gawking at?"

I tore my gaze away from the spot and looked at her," Huh? Nothing…I thought I saw something weird…" Was that just my imagination? Or did it really happen…? Laxanita rolled her eyes at me and said," You always think you see weird things." I mirrored her eye roll, deciding not to mention her imaginary unicorn named Bob and began walking beside her, adjusting my duffel bag while rolling my suitcase behind me.

Within a few minutes, we passed by a few shops in the plaza and went up the hill heading to our new home. Fidgeting with the strap of my duffel, I realized I didn't exactly know where the apartment was. Turning my head slightly to my sister I asked," Do you know where it is…?" Looking back at me, Laxanita gave me an incredulous look," Unbelievable. I was following you this whole time and you don't even know?! What if we passed it?! It's getting dark ya know!" With a groan, she snatched the piece of paper with the address and started to walk in front of me hurriedly.

On the other hand, I was walking behind her in no hurry to get there. I wanted to enjoy my time outside knowing that once I arrive at the house, I'm going to be staying indoors most of the time. The sun bothered me too much to stand being outside for a long period of time. My sister's sigh of relief brought me back to reality as I saw her standing in front of large gates chained together with an enormous black lock. That's also when I realized that the place was surrounded by a mini-forest. Strange, I didn't recall passing through a forest. Guess I was that out of it.

Walking up to her, I realized the gate was much bigger than my previous view of it. I gulped and turned my head slightly to the side to look at Nita," You sure this is the place?"

Nita snorted and handed me the piece of paper again, "Positive." She gave me a sideways glance that mirrored my doubtful look and shrugged her shoulders, "Whelp. Better start moving."


End file.
